


Little Secret

by paladaiseu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, jackjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladaiseu/pseuds/paladaiseu
Summary: Where Jackson is hella whipped for Youngjae, so he burns his cooking.





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> this is more or less a continuation of my previous jackjae fic, 'an empty bottle of soju' but you don't have to read it as this one can stand as a fic on its own. :)
> 
> inspired by this tumblr post (i seriously LOVE this tumblr):  
> http://incorrectgot7quotes.tumblr.com/post/158027235216/youngjae-is-something-burning-jackson-just-my
> 
> enjoy some fluffy jackjae coming ur way ;)

It was the next morning, and Jackson was lucky enough not to endure the pains of a hangover from last night’s mess of a celebration. Due to his prior exhaustion from additional promotions he had in China, he wasn’t as physically stable as the other six in order to enjoy a few rounds of drinks to start off their one week break. Jackson’s first option was to sleep the days away, replenish his tired body from numerous extraneous activities it had undergone as a member of GOT7 as well as a well-known celebrity in China. But his friends had other plans, and Jackson couldn’t quite say no to them. 

Especially when Youngjae had been the most excited to drink their tiredness away.

Jackson had to admit he missed the younger’s glowing personality whenever he was away, wishing Youngjae could support his other guestings overseas. But Jackson wasn’t that selfish, so he felt content with the fact that Youngjae had been doing his best promoting ‘Never Ever’ alongside GOT7. Anyway, when he did come back, Jackson had been well-received by everyone, including the grinning boy who had tackled him in a bear hug the moment he stepped inside the dorm. 

Jackson had never gotten such a warm greeting like Youngjae’s before.

Unsurprisingly, Jackson is the first to wake up from the four other members left passed out in the living room. The maknaes are comfortably tangled into one another on the carpet, Jaebum is heard slightly snoring with his mouth against the seat of the couch, and Youngjae remains peacefully still cuddled up into Jackson’s side, a knowing smile appearing on the Chinese man’s face as he recalls of the moments that led to the two of them glued together all night.

As much as Jackson wanted to stay, his shoulder had started to turn numb, and he really needed to pee. 

Slowly, he detaches himself from the sleeping strawberry blonde boy and guides his head against the couch. A small wet mark had formed on the very edge of Youngjae’s lips, and Jackson suppressed a giggle and the temptation to wipe it off. Standing up, he gives everyone in the room a heartfelt smile and proceeded to wash himself up. 

As Jackson passes by the kitchen, he sniffs a waft of a good smelling breakfast. He inspects the chef in a white shirt and blue sweatpants, and squeals in anticipation as he calls Jinyoung’s name. 

“Shh,” Jinyoung warns him without turning his back from the stove, immediately aware of the person behind the high pitched greeting. “It’s not fun to be woken up with a hangover.”

“Are you hungover?”

“Just a bit. But those two are probably in for a big one,” Jinyoung chuckles, shaking his head towards the direction of Bambam and Yugyeom still completely asleep. Jackson agrees with a light chuckle, and sits himself one of the stools by the kitchen counter. He watches his friend pour in the scrambled eggs on a pan filled with different kinds of vegetables, already making Jackson’s stomach growl in desire.  
“Be patient there, Wang Gae,” Jinyoung says, a slight hint of teasing in his voice. “I’m surprised you don’t look as tired as you did when you arrived from China.”

Jackson sighs, crossing his arms in thought. “Well, coming back relieved me of my fatigue already. Seeing you guys have that effect on me,” he trails off with a small grin, turning his head slightly back to see a certain boy still dozed off in his place. 

“I see,” Jinyoung responds, not wanting to point out Jackson’s mushiness early in the morning as he, too, felt the sincerity his words held. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too, Park Gae.”

A soft ringtone hums in the distance, and Jinyoung abruptly stops with the spatula in his hand, turning to the direction of the sound. “Oh, that’s my mother. Can you take over cooking breakfast, Jackson? You just have to flip the omelet and bring it over to the plate.”

Jackson didn’t know what to say as he wasn’t big on cooking, even with simple dishes like scrambled eggs. But Jinyoung was in a hurry to answer the call, and Jackson, being a momma’s boy himself, empathizes with the urgency so he followed his reflexes and took over Jinyoung’s place. Muttering a quick thanks, Jinyoung rushes to his room, leaving Jackson with a dumbfounded expression etching his visage.

“Alright, Wang, you can do this,” he whispers to himself with a huff, determined to serve a successful breakfast for his friends. “Just flip the omelet, and toss it on the plate.” Just as he was about to follow the instructions in his head, he hears an all too familiar voice calling out his name. 

Twisting his body in an 180 degree motion, he is greeted by a half-asleep and half-awake Youngjae, rubbing his eyes and messing up his blonde locks in the process. Jackson immediately forms a smile and Youngjae reiterates with a shy smile of his own, wincing at an unknown source of pain on his left temple.

“Wha.. Did I really drink that much last night?” Youngjae asks with a yawn, stopping in front of the counter with his elbows resting against the concrete surface. Placing his chin atop his open palms, he blinks his eyes rapidly in order to gain enough consciousness of the current situation. 

Jackson merely stares at Youngjae’s ministrations, elated with the small yet delicate movements. Youngjae’s eyes darted towards him,his tongue swiping over his lips. Reminding himself that the boy in front of him posed a question, he dismisses any other thought and answers with his wits, “I think your question should be: Am I really that light of a drinker?”

Eyes widening, Youngjae plops both of his palms on the counter and with an unsure tone he says, “Really? Ah, I probably looked so embarrassing getting drunk after one bottle, huh, hyung?” Youngjae begins to blush at his own assessment of actions, and Jackson only dismisses this with a wave of his hand. “Not even. You’re the cutest light drinker I’ve ever seen, Youngjae,” he comments out loud, restraining himself from screaming at how nonchalant he had admitted his feelings. 

But Youngjae doesn’t think otherwise and only continues to blush harder, crossing his arms in playful disapproval. “Ah, hyung, don’t be too nice! I remember invading your personal space when I was about to fall asleep, saying some kind of corny joke or whatever.”

“You did, actually. It was quite adorable if I do say so myself,” Jackson points out. Youngjae runs a hand through his curly waves, narrowing his eyes at the older. “What kind of joke?” He asks suspiciously.

“It’s for me to know and for you to never find out.” Jackson wiggles his eyebrows and laughs at Youngjae’s defeated look. 

“Then the next time we drink together, I’m going to be conscious of my behavior around you,” Youngjae sighs, dipping his head further in the depths of his hands. Groaning in protest, he peeks one eye at the hyung still looking smug about his own little secret. “Will you tell the others about it?” Youngjae squeaks.

“What? No,” Jackson counters with an exaggerated wink. “Like I said, it’s my personal blackmail. I don’t want anyone else knowing about it.”

“Ahh, hyung!” Youngjae mutters helplessly, tilting his head to the side with another yawn. Jackson had been standing in front of Youngjae at this time, amused at the confused otter before him. Hunching down to meet Youngjae’s gaze, they both look at each other for a few seconds, entranced with the peaceful gust of silence encircling them. 

Youngjae grins bashfully as he hides his face yet again and mumbles, “What are you looking at me for, hyung?”

Skipping a beat, Jackson blinks from his trance. He has to stop himself from getting too distracted with Youngjae’s presence, but really it was easier said than done for him at this point. Scratching the back of his head, he thinks of an excuse. 

“Uhh. Jackson hyung, is something burning?” Youngjae interrupts, moving his body to the side while inspecting something from a few feet away. Jackson’s eyebrow furrow, confused at his question but nonetheless retorts another suave statement to pick himself back up, “Just my burning desire for you.” Jackson was ready to get slapped on the arm by the boy, but he only sees Youngjae’s eyes widen and his cheeks get redder even more. 

With a flustered face, Youngjae tries to hide the smile forming on his lips as he clarifies, “N-no, hyung. Whatever you’re cooking on the pan, I think it’s burning.”

Finally, Jackson’s sense of smell returns to normal as he whiffs a scent of toasted eggs from behind. He shrieks in panic as his hands clumsily turn the stove off. Instead, he accidentally switches to full range and Youngjae ‘s boisterous laugh erupts in the air. Sweat has formed on Jackson’s temples as his fingers spin the knob to ‘OFF.’ 

Gasping at the sudden rush of anxiety, Jackson looks down at the burned creation, supposed yellowness of the omelet now a burnt color. He shamefully dumps it on the plate reserved for breakfast, nose receiving the smell of disappointment. 

“Jinyoung’s going to kill me,” he gulps, massaging his right temple to calm himself down. 

“Why did he leave breakfast to you?” Youngjae emerges into the scene, placing a hand on the older’s shoulder, gently massaging the tense feeling surrounding it. “Where is Jinyoung hyung anyway?”

“Talking to his mom on the phone. I can’t believe I messed up such a simple dish!” Jackson whines, looking to his side and pouting at his failure. Youngjae only grins bigger, amused at how powerless his hyung seemed to be at the moment. He punches Jackson’s arm lightly, then waves a finger at him. “That’s what you get for getting too fired up staring at me!”

Slowly opening his mouth in surprise, Jackson scoffs at Youngjae’s accusation, albeit bold for the innocent Choi boy. He smirks at the challenge and counters, “Oh, so you want me to tell the others what you told me last night about my shoulders?”

Ears imitating the red tint of his cheeks, Youngjae slaps Jackson’s arm harder, frowning at the threat. “No!”

“Then help me recreate Jinyoung’s breakfast, and it’ll be our little secret,” Jackson winks. 

“I don’t even know what I said! And it was about your shoulders?” Youngjae continues to ask, flabbergasted at Jackson’s antics. However, having no choice, Youngjae starts to grab ingredient from the fridge and handing it to the older. Jackson shrugs innocently and keeps his lips shut, enjoying the confusion in Youngjae’s tone. 

“That’s all I gotta say about it,” Jackson firmly replies. Sighing in resignation, Youngjae cracks up the eggs in a bowl and begins beating it up. “Fine, hyung.”

“Ah? You’ve given up on finding out already?”

Youngjae shakes his head as he turns the whisk around. “Not really, I’m just going to wait until I get you drunk and you spill everything, maybe even more.”

“Are you asking me to get drunk with you?” Jackson pauses at his own question as his mind froze in functioning as well. Jackson understood the statement as Youngjae asking him to drink together, just the two of them, but he probably didn’t mean that at all and so he has once again found himself in an awkward confrontation of his lingering feelings.

But he internally somersaults as he hears Youngjae’s reply. 

“Y-yeah. Only if you’re up to it. Sometime before our break ends.”

Youngjae doesn’t stop whisking as his eyes focus on the bowl of scrambled eggs as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, refusing to face Jackson with the reddest of faces. Jackson couldn’t help but break out the biggest grin, heart wanting to burst because of Youngjae’s innocent attempt at something intimate between the two of them. 

“We successfully make breakfast, it’s a deal,” he answers.

Youngjae quickly nods, sidestepping to face the stove. “Alright. I won’t let you get anywhere near this stove, then.”

Laughing, Jackson nods his head in silent agreement, already excited with the thought of having drinks and just being comfortable with Youngjae.

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say i'm a slut for got7 members hella frkn whipped for youngjae like,,,, i mean who wouldn't be????


End file.
